Leprechaun Wiki
Welcome to the Leprechaun Wiki The Leprechaun Wiki is devoted to all things related to the Leprechaun films. Franchise Leprechaun is an American horror comedy film series consisting of seven films. Beginning with 1993's Leprechaun (filmed in 1991) the series centers on a malevolent and murderous leprechaun named "Lubdan", who, when his gold is taken from him, resorts to any means necessary to reclaim it. English actor Warwick Davis plays the title role in every film with, currently, the only exception being the reboot, Leprechaun: Origins, in which Dylan Postl (known as Hornswoggle in the WWE) replaces Davis as Lubdan. A reboot of the series has been announced, as a part of a two-picture deal between Lionsgate and WWE Studios. Films Overview In the original Leprechaun (1993), Daniel O'Grady captures the Leprechaun while in Ireland, takes his gold and smuggles it back to his home in North Dakota, unaware the Leprechaun has followed him. Confronting O'Grady and demanding his gold the Leprechaun is injured by O'Grady and sealed in a crate with a four-leaf clover, though before O'Grady can kill the creature he suffers a stroke. Ten years later the Leprechaun is accidentally released by Tory Redding and her new friends, and goes on a killing spree in search of his gold, which Alex Murphy and Ozzie had discovered. After the Leprechaun reclaims the bulk of his gold he is defeated when Alex shoots a four-leaf clover down his throat with a slingshot and Alex's older brother Nathan blows up the well the Leprechaun falls into. In Leprechaun 2 (1994) the Leprechaun seeks out a new bride in modern day Los Angeles, one thousand years after an earlier attempt to claim a bride was foiled. Claiming a fussy teenage girl named Bridget, the descendent of his original choice of a wife, the Leprechaun holds her captive in his lair and terrorizes her boyfriend Cody (Charlie Heath), who had taken one of his gold coins. In the end Cody saves Bridget and defeats the Leprechaun by impaling him with a spike made of wrought iron, one of the few substances that can harm a Leprechaun. Leprechaun 3 (1995) begins with the Leprechaun, having been changed into a statue by a magical medallion, being sold to a Las Vegas pawn shop. Assuming his original form when the clerk removes the medallion, the Leprechaun kills him and goes on a rampage through Las Vegas in search of one of his wish granting coins, which is passed from hand to hand. The Leprechaun is ultimately defeated by college student Scott McCoy and Scott's new girlfriend Tammy Larsen, who blast his gold with a flamethrower, causing it to vanish and the Leprechaun to burst into flames. Taking place in the future, Leprechaun 4: In Space (1997) has the Leprechaun abduct and begin courting snobbish alien princess Zarina (Rebekah Carlton), seducing her with promises of wealth. After being blown up by a group of marines who rescue Zarina, the Leprechaun is reborn on the marines' ship via exploding out of the groin of one of an unfortunate man, Kowalski. He then goes off in search of his stolen bride and gold, killing all those who get in his way. After being turned into a giant via an enlargement ray, the Leprechaun is ejected into space by the survivors of the massacre, Tina Reeves, Books Malloy and Sticks Set in Compton, California, Leprechaun: In the Hood (2000) has the Leprechaun being turned to stone once more, this time by pimp Mack Daddy O'Nassas, who uses the Leprechaun's mind-controlling magic flute to become a successful music producer. Years later, the Leprechaun is unknowingly changed back to flesh and blood by a trio of wannabe rappers led by Postmaster P. who rob Mack Daddy, taking the Leprechaun's gold and the flute from him with the intent of using the objects to become successful. Hunted by both Mack Daddy and the Leprechaun, Postmaster P., after his friends and Mack Daddy are killed, is brainwashed into becoming a servant of the Leprechaun. Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood (2003) begins with the Leprechaun stalking Father Jacob trying to get his gold back, only to be dragged into the ground by demonic hands when the priest uses four-leaf clover laced holy water against him before dying from a heart attack. One year later the Leprechaun's gold is discovered by eighteen-year-old Emily Woodrow and her friends, who use the gold to fulfill their wildest fantasies, unintentionally releasing the Leprechaun, who goes after Emily and the others to get his gold back, killing everyone who gets in his way. On the rooftop of the abandoned community centre Father Jacob had been building using the Leprechaun's gold Emily and her boyfriend Rory Jackson defeat the Leprechaun by knocking him and his gold off the roof and into a pool of wet cement below, where the Leprechaun sinks and becomes trapped with his gold. The movie then cuts back to the animated prologue like the one at the beginning, and the Leprechaun digs himself out of the ground, leaving on a cliffhanger. Home media The entire film series was released on Blu-ray on September 30, 2014 entitled: Leprechaun: The Complete Movie Collection". Literature Prior to the release of the original ''Leprechaun film, Trimark Pictures released an eight-page comic book prequel to the film. The story presented in the book is contradictory to the events of the film in several regards, such as depicting Daniel O’Grady as a lowly farmer and inhabitant of Ireland (instead of America) who obtains the Leprechaun’s gold by following a rainbow (instead of capturing the creature as was stated in the film). In 2008 publishing company Bluewater Productions announced that it would release a Leprechaun comic book series, which began in May 2009. Written by Zach Hunchar and illustrated by Kris Carter the first arc of the series follows the Leprechaun (who is revealed to be named Lubdan and is also the king and last of his species) as he battles rival race the Clurichaun and travels the world in search of his gold, which was stolen and auctioned off online, with the reluctant help of the geeky Ethan Thomas and his friends. With only four issues released, the series was seemingly cancelled, as no new issues have been announced. Micheal Kingston was slated to write the second arc of the series. Plans for a four-issue comic book crossover between the Leprechaun and Warlock series, which would have been written by Nick Lyons and released in late 2009, were made, but did not come to pass. Reboot It was revealed in March 15, 2012 that Lionsgate and WWE Studios (who worked together on See No Evil and The Condemned) are teaming up to reboot the film series. Two weeks later, WWE.com unveiled a new video depicting Dylan Post (who works under a leprechaun gimmick in WWE as Hornswoggle) starring in the role as Lubdan. He announced via Twitter that it would come out in March 2013. Until May 2013, there were no updates on the film's progress. However, on May 28, 2013, it was reported that Zach Lipovsky, a visual effects supervisor and a finalist on the reality game show On the Lot was contracted to direct the reboot, now scheduled for screening in August 2014. The film was released under a VOD/Digital HD format on August 26, 2014 (following a limited release in August 22), with the DVD/Blu-ray releases set for September 30, 2014. Describe your topic ITS ABOUT THE LEP! Latest activity Category:Browse